Who Murdered Fiona Coyne?
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: Fiona announces that she is having a birthday party at her loft. The party turns into a nightmare when Fiona is found dead on her bedroom floor. Officer Clark is determined to find out...Who Murdered Fiona Coyne.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

"I DIDNT DO IT." Was the phrase the six suspects had in common: Eli Goldsworthy, Imogen Moreno, Owen Milligan, Adam Torres, Katie Matlin, and Drew Torres. They all promise that they had nothing to do with the homocide of Fiona Coyne.

The officer, Office Clark, is interrogating the suspects in separate sessions.

"Where were you the night Miss Coyne was murdered?" He questions.

"I was at her party." Adam answers.

"So you could have killed her?" The officer asks.

"I could have; but I didn't." Owen responds.

"I know you're guilty!" Officer Clark shouts and bangs on the table.

"I'm not guilty of anything." Katie says, crossing her arms.

"Don't lie to me." Clark demands.

"I'm not." Drew replies.

"What's your motive?" Clark inquires.

"Don't have one." Eli states.

"So you just killed her , for no reason?"

"No. I didn't kill her at all."

"Do you have any idea who could of murdered her?" Clark asks while rubbing his forehead. "Courtney." Imogen says. The officer looks up. "Courtney who?." He questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fiona Coyne walks onto the stage in the cafeteria. "Eh, em. Saturday is my birthday," She announced. " I am having a party at my place and all are invited."

Everyone in the cafeteria claps and chants.

"No grade niners." She adds, then some of the applause goes to "boos". She leaves the stage and sits back down at her table with Imogen.

"Were gonna party all night." Imogen sings.

"Have the time of our our lives." Fiona responds. "Come over after school, help me pick out an outfit." She picks up her fork and starts poking at her salad.

"Absolutely," Imogen agrees. "You have to look your best on you bir—"

_BEEP_ _BEEP_! Imogen is interrupted by Fiona's phone going off. She has a text. Fiona picks her phone up and checks her message. She giggles at what she's reading.

"What's so funny, Fi?" Imogen questions.

Fiona shakes her head. "Nothing." She says and starts typing back.

"Must be something," Imogen reaches for Fiona's phone . "Let me see." Fiona pulls her phone closer to her , further away from Imogen [who was sitting across from her].

"Its nothing, just a funny forward about ..um friendship." Says Fiona.

Imogen takes her ponytail out and fixes it back up. "From who?" She asks.

"Holly J."

"Oh, okay. Now that I think about it. I don't think I'll be able to go."

Fiona scans her phone then looks up at Imogen. "Go where?"

"The party."

"Aw, why not?" Fiona sets her phone on the table.

"My cousins are coming over tomorrow and they're like 6. So I have to babysit them while their parents go out of town."

"Man, I'm sure going to miss you." Fiona texts someone on her phone, then sets it back on the table. "Its not a party without you."

Owen and 2 of his hockey buddies pass Fiona and Imogens table. "No,its not a party without me. " Owen says to Fiona and gives his friends hi-fives.

"Whatever, Owen." Fiona rolls her eyes. Owen comes back to their table. He pulls up a chair by Fiona and he puts his arm around her.

"Get your arm off of me," she says removing his arm off her shoulder. "You wreak."

"You know you want me. "He insisits "You want a real man."

"I prefer girls." She says.

"Me too." He looked at Fiona then Imogen. "Freaky threesome?" He suggested.

"Back off!" Imogen demands.

"Feisty." Owen gets up in Imogen's face. "_I_ _like_ _that_." Owen leans back to sit back down.

_Boom_! He falls flat on his backside. Fiona had moved his chair. Everyone within seeing distance of the scene starts laughing at Owen.

"Learned that move in grade one. Still falling on your ass, huh Owen?" Fiona said. More students laught at what Fiona says.

"Ha ha," Owen fake laughs. "Didn't know we were still in grade one."

Fiona picks up her water bottle and pours all of it onto Owens crotch. "I see your still wetting you're pants like grade one."

Owen is furious.

"He didn't stop pissing his pants until grade four." Someone in the crowed blurts. More people laugh. Owen gets up and storms out of the cafeteria with his friends.

"Grade four?" One of Owens friends says.

"Shut the hell up!" Owen yells as he pushes his friend back.

Fiona continues to slowly poke at her salad. "He's an asshole." She looks at Imogen who is staring at her. "What?" Fiona asks.

"You're awesome. I couldn't have did that." Imogen admits.

"I don't know, I just did it."

Imogen is still staring at Fiona. "What?" Fiona repeats.

"You're beautiful."

Fiona gives Imogen a smile.

"Are we together?" Asks Imogen. Fiona freezes. "Are we?" Imogen repeats.

Fiona pushes her tray aside and leans on the table. "Depends," she says. "Do you want to be?"

"Only if you want to be."

Fiona grabs Imogen's hand. "There's nothing more I want, than that." She says. They chuckled.

"I'll try to be.. I will be at the party." Imogen promises, holding Fiona's hand tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

RING RING! Imogen lays eyes on Fiona's phone. It says Courtney. 'Whos Courtney' Imogen wondered. Fiona quickly grabs her phone.

"Give me a minute, Imogen." Fiona says while getting up. "I got to take this." Fiona walks out of the cafeteria. She stands in the hallway and clicks accept.

"Hello Court." She greets the person on the phone.

"Hey babe. When should I be at your party?" Courtney asks.

Fiona runs her fingers through her long, dark brown hair. "About that— there's not going to be a party. I asked my mom and she said that I couldn't have one."

"But you just texted me that there was going to be one; not to long ago."

"Yeah, but my mom just called me and said no."

"She's not in town, throw one anyways. She wont know."

"She has many friends here," Fiona leans her back against a locker. "They'd be glad to check on me, when she asks them too."

"Maybe we can just hang out that day."

"Nah, I think I just rather be alone. Maybe watch a movie or two."

"Okay , that sounds nice."

"Yeah, I got to go. Bye."

"Bye, I love you."

Fiona hesitates to respond. "I love you, too." She says.

She drags her back down along wall until her butt touches the ground. She pulls her knees closer into her body, wraps her arm them, and puts her head down.

Adam comes from around the corner and sees Fiona sitting on the floor. He walks over to her. "Whats wrong with you?" He questions as he sits down beside her.

Her head is still down. "My life sucks." She murmurs.

"There are people with worse. Much worse."

Fiona lifts her head up to see Adams "always understanding face". "I love Imogen." She says. A tear streams down her cheek. "But I'm with courtney."

"Who's Courtney?" Adam inquires as he rubs his thumb across Fiona's cheek removing the tear.

"You dont know her. She's from Lakehurst. I met her 2 weeks ago at the mall." Fiona scratches her nose, "She's awesome and all. Seriously a great girl, but I love and have loved Imogen. Now Imogen feels the same way I do. We both agreed to go out." "So you're going to break up with this Courtney?"

"Yes, I have to."

"Imogen doesn't know you're dating anyone."

"No," Fiona puts her head back down. "I'm a bad person." She states.

Adam taps her on her arm and she lifts her head up.

"If this makes any difference; I think you're a good person." He admits, giving her a genuine smile. She looks into his dark brown eyes and he the same. He brushes hair behind her ear and goes in kiss her. She leans in aswell. Their lips brush , but Fiona scoots back.

"No, this isn't right." She says. She lauches up and speedwalks back into the cafeteria. She goes back to her table with Imogen, who is accompanied by Eli. Fiona gives him a simple wave as she sits.

"So when you two get married, will it be Mrs. & Mrs. Coyne or Mrs. & Mrs. Moreno? " Eli jokes.

"Eli," Imogen nudges him. "You're so stupid."

Eli and Fiona laugh.

"Just askin'" Eli says.

Fiona rose up and grabbed her tray. "I got to go. See you two later." She says. She walks away but 6 seconds later she turns around and blurts out. "Eli, it'll be Mrs. & Mrs. Coyne." Then she kept walking away. Imogen smirked.

"Definely." She said, looking at Fiona prance away. Eli glances at Imogen (who seems to be in a trance).

"Is Imogen Moreno in love?" Eli asks her.

"I just might be." She replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Imogen and Fiona are in Fiona's room of her loft. Fiona is modeling party outfits to Imogen , while she sits.

" Do you like this one?" Fiona asks. She struts over to Imogen in a strapless yellow dress, black heels, and diamond necklace.

"Its okay, its missing something." Says Imogen. She rises up off of Fiona's bed and walks into Fionas closet. She reaches up to the highest shelf and grabs a sparkly, pink cowboy hat. She sets it on Fiona's head. "Perfect, you look great." Imogen compliments.

"I do, dont I ." Fiona poses in the mirror.

Imogen sits back down on Fiona's bed. She lays back with her legs hanging off the edge of her bed.

"Your bed is comfy and soft." Imogen says.

Fiona mimicks Imogen and lays on the bed beside her. Imogen titters. Fiona hold Imogen's hand and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. Imogen turns on her side ,facing Fiona. Fiona does the same.

Imogen moves in closer to Fiona. She kisses Fiona. Their kiss is tender and passionate. Imogen starts coughing. Fiona backs away. "You need some water?" Fiona asks Imogen. Imogen continues to cough spasmodically."Ill get you some." Fiona leaves the room.

Suddenly, Imogen hears a buzz of vibration coming from Fiona phone —which is on her nightstand. She grunts and coughs one more time. Someones calling. Imogen rolls over and snatches the phone. It reads : Courtney. 'The girl her who called Fiona earlier.' .

Imogen answers the phone. "Hello."

"Who is this?" Courtney asks.

"This is Imogen. Who is this?"

"Courtney, Fiona's girlfriend."

Imogen hangs up the phone and walks out the room. She passes Fiona, [who is on her way back to the room with 2 glasses of water] she hands her the phone.

Fiona grabs Imogen's arm "I knew something was up." Imogen says then breaks out of Fiona's grip." I just didn't want to believe it." She walks out of the front door and slams it shut. Fiona checks her call log. Courtney had called a little earlier. Fiona throws her phone across the room, it hits the wall. She picks up a pillow and screams into it.

"DAMMIT!" She screams. Fiona retrieves her from the other side of the room. She dials Courtneys number.

"Hey Fions." She answers.

"I'm sorry, Court. I don't want to be with you anymore." Fiona annouced. She sheds a tear and wipes it away.

"Wha—. I don't understand. I thought. What happened." Courtney questions.

"I'm in love with someone else. I have been, way before I met you."

"Was it that bitch? The girl who answered the phone earlier. Enogen?"

"Its Imogen." Fiona corrects. "And sadly, yes."

"..Screw you,Fiona! I hope you die."

"I'm really —"

BEEEP! Courtney hangs up on Fiona. Fiona sighs and calls Imogen. The call goes straight to voicemail. "Hey Imogen, Its Fiona. Im really sorry about what happened; Just to let you know, I broke up with Courtney. She was very pissed." Fiona says followed by a nervous laugh. "She told me to die and stuff, but its cool...I should have told you about her. We were together before WE were together. I wasn't thinking when I said yes to us being together; But, I really meant there's nothing more that I want than to be with you. I really hope you forgive me. I love you. Bye."

Fiona hangs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

The next day. 9:06 pm. The music blasting, teens are dancing, and doing other stuff their parents wouldn't approve of. The kegs and alcohol arrives. Fiona stands on her toes, looking over the crowd , searching for any signs of Imogen's presense. She feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around; its Eli and Clare.

"Hi," Fiona says as she gives Clare and Eli a hug.

"Raging party." Eli compliments. "Wooo!" He shouts and throws his hands in the air.

"Eli, calm.." Clare says.

"Who brought the pooper to the party?" Eli responds. "Wait, I did." He smile goes to a blank face. Clare rolls her eyes.

"Have you seen or talked to Imogen today? She hasn't responded to my calls," Fiona pulls out her phone." Or texts." She adds.

"Trouble in pardise?" Eli jokes.

"More like horror / depression paridise."

"Everything will be okay. Just wait and see." Clare says. "I'm going to get some water. That's the only thing here to drink that wont ruin my life in the future." Clare sifts through the crowd to get to the kitchen. Fiona and Eli continue the conversation.

"Well I —." Fiona starts to say. Then she sees a girl with short black hair and a red dress on and she freezes. Courtney

"Hello Fiona." Courtney says. "For there being no party, this sure looks like a party." She walks closer.

Eli feels the tention and slowly leaves. "I'm gonna go." He says.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona questions Courtney.

"You're not glad to see me? Some people from Lakehurst told me the party was still on. So where's this Emagin?" She asks scanning the room.

"Its Imogen; she's not here."

"So sad." Courtney forcefully kisses Fiona. Fiona pushes her back; Courtney bumps into some people. Fiona runs away, avoiding hitting people who were trying to dance. "I hate you Fiona Coyne." Screams Courtney. Fiona runs into Owen.

"Watch where your going next time." Owen says. Fiona trys to pass him but he blocks her path. "Where are you going?" He questions.

"None of you're business." Fiona says pushing him aside and walking away. He watches her leave.

On the other side of the room Drew and Adam stand. Adam is scarping down drinks.

"Whoa, slow down." Drew says. He takes a swig of beer.

"No thanks, Drew. I'm trying to get plastered." Adam chugs a whole beer. Drew shakes head. Bianca passes them and says "Meet me in the closet." to Drew. She skips away smiling back at Drew.

"What closet?" Adam asks.

Drew pats Adams back. "I don't know; but I'm gonna find out." Drew says eagerly and starts following Bianca. Adam grabs another beer.

Marisol and Katie arrive to the party.

"Can you tell me why we're here?" Katie asks. "We dont even like her."

"Yeah, but this party was said to be epic. Which it is." Marisol says and pulls Katie to the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Bianca stands in Fiona's closet, waiting for drew. She looks through the shutters. Someones coming in the room. Its Fiona. Bianca stays quiet. Fiona sits down on her bed. She pulls out her phone, Imogen still hasn't tried to contact her. A person enters room. Fiona hops up off her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Fiona asks. The person locks the door and walks closer revealing a knife they had hidden behind their back. "Why do you have that?" Fiona inquires while moving further back. "Put it away, you're scaring me."

"That's why I have it." The person says, feeling one the knife.

"I'm really sorry about what happened the other day, but you're going too far." Fiona's back hits the wall. "This isn't funny."

"Its not supposed to be funny." The person runs up to Fiona and stabs her 4 times in the stomach.

Bianca covers her mouth. Stopping herself from screaming. She backs away from the door; she trips over a pair of shoes in Fiona's closet. Her head hits the wall. The killer hears a thud coming from the closet. He or she opens the door and sees Bianca unconscious. He or she panics. They rush out the window and down the fire escape.

Drew is outside Fiona's bedroom door. He knocks. No answer. He jiggles the handle. Its locked. "Bianca I know you're in Fiona's closet. That's the only one I haven't checked." He yells hoping Bianca can hear him over the music and through the door. He pushes on the door;wont budge. He backs up and busts the door open. He falls to the floor. He spots Fiona dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Someone call 911!" He yells. "Now."

People who had passed Fiona's room, scream at the sight of Fiona's corpse. The music stops. Everyone storms out of Fiona's loft.

The police arrive. People from the party are being questioned outside. Fiona is carried out on a stretcher with a white sheet over her body. Bianca is rolled out on a stretcher aswell. She is unconscious. Drew runs up to her and grabs her hand. He starts to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next day a funeral was held in Fiona's honor. All of Fiona's Degrassi friends were there. Her mother and brother, Declan, flew in from New York to attend. Everyone gave their condolences to the family.

After the funeral ended Adam , Drew, Imogen, Katie, Owen, and Eli were being questioned by Officer Clark. They were all brought into a room together after their separate interrogations.

"Here's what's happening? Degrassi kids have all said you 6 have some connection with Fiona Coyne. Hate..friendship...love."Clark says. All the suspects pay attention. "Some of my fellow officers think that Bianca DeSousa may have killed Fiona..or witnessed the killing. We can't get any answers out of her until she regains consciousness."

"Do you know when she will probably wake up?" Drew asks worridly. Eli puts his hands in his pockets and looks over; Imogen is sitting in the corner.

"Nope , were not sure. She hit her head very hard on the wall. Sorry." Officer Clark says. Drew goes up to the wall and punches it. His knuckles are bleeding. "I know most of you are innocent. We have one more suspect to check out. Courtney Scriven, Fiona's girlfriend."

All the suspects look at Imogen; still in the corner she sits. A man opens the door . "Officer Clark, she's waking up." He announced. Drew goes to the door, Officer Clark stops Drew.

"Sorry son, you need to be contained. You're a suspect." Clark states.

"What the hell. I'm the one who told everyone to call pollice after I busted down the door ." Drew says getting passed the two officers.

"The rest of you stay here." Officer Clark demand shutting the door.

Owen walks to the door. "I'm out." He saya as he opens it, but Eli quickly shuts it.

"You can't just leave." Eli explains. "You're a suspect."

"Whatever." Owen sits down on a metal chair.

"Owen you're a dick." Adam admits.

"Atleast I have one." Owen laughs. Adam tackles him off the chair and starts punching him in the face. Eli pulls Adam off. Owen's nose is gushing out blood and his lip is busted. He stands up and wipes his nose with his shirt. "Dude I'm going to kill you."

"Like you killed Fiona." Imogen says looking up at Owen. He clenches his fists and shoots hers her a dirty look.

Suddenly,the door opens. A girl walks in. Imogen automatically knows that that is Courtney. Imogen quickly rises up. She approaches Courtney and put her hands around the girls throat. Imogen puts all of her strength into strangling the girl. Courtney tries to remove Imogens hand. She struggles. Her face turns red. Eli tries to pull Imogen off, but she wont let go of the girl's throat. Katie moves over and helps. Owen finds this a great opporitunity to kick Adam's ass.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl." He says punching Adam in his chest. Adam falls down to the ground in pain. Owen starts kicking Adam in the gut. Adam groans. Katie starts screaming at the sight of Adam being pummeled. She jumps onto Owen's back and bites his ear. Owen screams. Adam curls up hugging his stomach.

Eli manages to get Imogen off of the helpless girl. The man from earlier (the guy who said Bianca was waking up) opens the door.

"Stop! " He yells . Stops biting and hops off of Owens back.

SMACK! Owen slaps Katie in the face. She falls to the floor. Everyone freezes as they witnessed the action.

Clark and Drew arrive at the hospital. They go to the front desk.

"Bianca DeSousa's room, please." Officer Clark says pulling his badge out. The lady at the desk types in Bianca DeSousa.

"Room 121, go on the elevator press floor 2, go to the end of the hall, make a left, and its the first door on the right." She responds. Drew thanks the lady and they walk into the elevator. The officer pushes 2. Ding. They're on the second floor. Drew sprints down the hall, makes a left, and enters the room that says "121."

Bianca is awake. Drew rushes to hug her. He kisses her forehead.

"Ow." She cries. "My head hurts really bad."

"I'm bummed out about Fiona, but I'm glad you're okay."

Officer Clark comes into the room. He goes to Biancas bedside. "Ask her what she knows?" Clark demands.

Drew holds Bianca's hand. "Bianca, Do you know who murdered Fiona Coyne?" Drew asks.

"Yes." She answers.

"Who?" Officer Clark questions.

Clark and Drew arrive at the hospital. They go to the front desk.

"Bianca DeSousa's room, please." Officer Clark says pulling his badge out. The lady at the desk types in Bianca DeSousa.

"Room 121, go on the elevator press floor 2, go to the end of the hall, make a left, and its the first door on the right." She responds. Drew thanks the lady and they walk into the elevator. The officer pushes 2. Ding. They're on the second floor. Drew sprints down the hall, makes a left, and enters the room that says "121."

Bianca is awake. Drew rushes to hug her. He kisses her forehead.

"Ow." She cries. "My head hurts really bad."

"I'm bummed out about Fiona, but I'm glad you're okay."

Officer Clark comes into the room. He goes to Biancas bedside. "Ask her what she knows?" Clark demands.

Drew holds Bianca's hand. "Bianca, Do you know who murdered Fiona Coyne?" Drew asks.

"Yes." She answers.

"Who?" Officer Clark questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Officer Clark bursts open the door. He puts cuffs around Adam's wrists."Adam Torres, you are under arrest for the murder or Fiona Coyne." Everyone gasps. Adam is taken away.

2 months later...

Drew visits Adam in prison. They sit on opposite sides of the glass and they communicate through a phone. Drew picks up the phone

"Hello." Drew says.

Adam puts the phone to his ear. "Hello Drew."

Drew takes a deep breath and exhales. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill Fiona?"

"I...I don't really know. That night I got really drunk. All I could think about was Fiona..rejecting me. Never wanting me.. for me. She made me feel like I was never good enough. Like I could never be what she wanted." Adam admits. He combs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Adam."

"How does it feel, Drew?"

"How does it feel to what?"

"To be a guy, because I sure don't know the feeling!" Adam yells. "I just wish that for once... I was seen as one. A guy. Other guys never take me serious or treat me as one of them. Girls dont even look at me, let alone want to be with me. Everyone here calls me Gracie. I'm never right! I'm never seen as Adam..the boy, I'm always that transgendered freak! Fiona rejecting me ,again... was my breaking point."

"Let's go, Gracie." The gaurd says. He grabs Adam's arm. Adam gets up, leaving Drew speechless.


End file.
